1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushions utilized for therapeutic purposes and, more particularly, to cushions arrangable in different positions for orienting a person thereon for effective bronchial drainage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bronchial drainage is a form of chest physical therapy prescribed for the treatment and prevention of many types of respiratory problems. It involves the removal of accumulated secretions from mucous glands lining the airways of the bronco-pulmonary tract. Through the use of gravity and physical maneuvers (chest clapping or vibration by a therapist), accumulated secretions can be dislodged from the airways.
Careful orientation of the patient facilitates the gravity flow of secretions from the small airways of each lobe to the larger airways where the secretions can be coughed out. The lung segment to be drained is placed uppermost and the airway leading to that segment is placed in as near a vertical position as possible.
To orient the patient for effecting drainage of any particular lung segment, a chair, tiltable bed or padded board with pillows is most commonly used. These, of course, are imprecise and oftentimes ineffective.
Split padded boards which can be raised or lowered by mechanical gears or hydraulic cylinders are also sometimes used by respiratory therapists. Such boards, however, are expensive, heavy and cumbersome to use. Further, they are difficult to store and have inherent limitations on positioning a patient's body. Most often, such devices are only available in medical offices, clinics and hospitals.